A New Light
by OswinHolmes
Summary: A Stydia AU. This is based on a new story I'm working on without these characters (Lydia, Scott, and Stiles) and a lot of their personalities aren't completely accurate. But it's if Lydia moved in next door to Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

I think that one of the most beautiful things about her was the way she was so bright. She lit up when she talked about the things she loved the most. She was the greatest adventure that could've occurred in my very small existence. That was what I loved about her most. There's a light in someone's soul that burns when they talk about their passions and there's really nothing more beautiful than seeing someone love something as much as you love them.

But there was something about her. She just shone brighter than anything or anyone else. It was something about her that I've never be able to put my finger on. Even now I try to think about what drew me to her I can't. Or maybe I'm just putting her on a pedestal I can never really tell.

At the beginning of that summer I had two goals. 1) I was going to get a girlfriend. 2) Hopefully get laid. Not that I was one of those guys who all they thought about was when they could get into bed with a girl but I mean honestly I was seventeen. The closest I had come to seeing a girl naked was a swimsuit. Which doesn't really count as nudity.

The end of my junior year wasn't actually all that spectacular we just kind of left like we were going to come back again and again for the rest of forever. Plus all I was going to do with my summer was play video games with my best friend Scott. I didn't think my goals were going to work out so I just kind of held on to the idea of them.

"Is this what the rest of the summer is going to be like?" I groan, pausing our fourth game consecutive of Call of Duty today.

"What the hell else are we going to?"

Scott rolled over on the floor to look up at me on the couch. Scott had curly black hair, dark brown eyes and he had a slightly uneven jawline. Honestly his features were not the best thing he had going for him but maybe that was just because I'm not attracted to him, in a sexual way...

"We're only two days into summer. What aren't we going to do, is the real question?"

Scott doesn't say anything for a long time. I kick him in the stomach trying to make the words escape him. Scott smacked my foot away though and unpaused the game so the room was filled with the sounds of guns and automated yelling.

I sigh and kill some guys that were running towards us. Scott and I settled into a long standing routine of protecting each other's backs. I could hear a racket from around the corner at the front door, and a second later my mom's head popped around the corner.

"Didn't I leave you two like this a few hours ago?" Mom asked slowly, looking over our bag of chips, the TV, and Scott and I splayed across most of the living room.

"Yeah we don't have anything else to do, so we're pretty much just going to be hanging here defeating bad guys sorry, Mrs. S," Scott said not sounding the least bit sorry.

My mom rolled her eyes, and headed into the kitchen carrying her environmentally friendly grocery bags. Ever since scientists had started making a big deal about global warming my mom had started trying to do her part. After Mom had left the room Scott and I unpaused our game and continued shooting at random men that tried to attack us.

"Hey boys," Mom called to us from the kitchen, "Come in here please."

We groaned but heaved ourselves up. At this point Scott's parents and my parents had just accepted that there was no way to get rid of as they put it "the other one". So my mom calling for both of us wasn't anything that was all that new. In the kitchen my mom was preparing to make what looked like cookies. Scott and I exchanged looks of shock. In my life I had probably seen my mom bake, or cook for that matter, all of three times.

"Mom… What are you doing?" "Some people moved in next door and I thought it would be good to welcome them," Mom said breathlessly, wiping her hand across her forehead.

"So you want us to take some cookies over…?" Scott said slowly.

Mom sent us back to our game with a nod. Scott saved our game and turned off the TV and Xbox. We both knew that with a new family next door there was a possibility of there being a classic girl next door scenario. Scott's brown eyes sparkled with the idea of what we might finally get presented with. Scott had been fantasizing about this day since he had discovered what he could do with a box of tissues and his right hand.

"Let's tell your mom that we're going to help them move," Scott said in a secretive voice.

I tell my mom what we were going to do and who knew maybe they actually would need help. Mom didn't saying anything so Scott and I rushed out the door. Next door was a huge green moving truck. I elbowed Scott in the ribs when a woman with red hair appeared from behind the truck holding boxes. She then quickly disappeared into the house shouting.

"Dude I know," Scott said excitedly.

Scott practically skipped to the moving truck and somehow after years of practice I could match my friend's jolty long pace. The woman came out of the house, her look of confusion obvious when she sees the two of us. She was probably worried that we were two sketchy teenagers trying to rob her new home.

"Hey I'm Scott, this is Stiles," Scott introduced us as the woman slowly approached us. Her brown eyes studied us, the woman's hair had been messily pushed back into a ponytail, and she was breathing kind of hard.

"Hi I'm Lucy, do you two live around here?" The woman, Lucy introduced herself.

"Yeah I live right there," I inform her pointing out my house.

Lucy nodded and briskly went by us and into the truck. We follow her to see only a few stacks of boxes, and furniture in the back of the truck.

"Do you need any help?" Scott asked, his voice echoing in the metal truck.

Lucy turned to look at us with a look of relief. Lucy seemed so grateful for the offer that Scott and I climbed into the truck.

"Thank you, my daughter is supposed to be helping but I think she's too busy exploring the house."

Scott shot a grin towards me, and then quickly concealed it by picking up a box labeled "KITCHEN STUFF". I laugh because honestly the chance of this happening was practically one in a million and Scott had pretty much just won the lottery. I grabbed a box but after a few seconds I felt weak holding the box. I step down off the truck trying not to break anything. I glance at the label on the box to see that I was carry Lucy's daughters clothes. Lucy hopped down next to me holding two huge boxes. I look at my singular box that was causing my arms to tremble, feeling a twinge of embarrassment the size of Everest.

"You can just put that in living room Lydia can deal with her own crap," Lucy huffed.

I nod and head up to the house. I had never been inside the house because the people who had lived here before were an old married couple who were now living in California. One of the few times I had ever actually interacted with either of them was when Scott had thrown a ball into their yard. Scott had been too scared to get it so I called him a chicken, and walked the foot into their yard. It was too late for the ball though because as soon as I got my hands near it an old withered hand snatched up. I didn't look up though to see who's hand it was I just ran back to the safety of my yard.

Scott came back out of the house with a look of disappointment. He hadn't seen her. I didn't really care about her as much as I wanted that the old couple to be gone. Scott took the box from my arms, and headed back inside in search of her. I wanted to know what compelled my friend to search for this girl because it was getting a little weird. How did he know that he wanted her? Or was it the idea of her that he wanted? I clambered back into the truck and picked up another box.

"It helps if you pick them up with your knees and not your back."

"Shut up Scott-" I say turning around.

It wasn't Scott sitting on the edge of the truck though. A girl with strawberry blonde hair sat with her back facing me. I stepped off the truck, the box still in my arms. So this was Lydia. She peered at me with big green eyes through long dark lashes. She was wearing army green shorts and her legs swung back and forth her toes brushing the box that I held.

"I'm Lydia by the way," she said extending her hand out to me, hopping down from the truck with barefeet.

I fumble with the box and managed to give her a small handshake that kind of looked like what a T- Rex's handshake would look like.

"I'm Stiles," I mumble.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this chapter is shorter but I promise I'm going to make the next few super exciting! I know Scott in my story isn't accurate to Scott in the show and I love show Scott but my character is just kinda creepy.

* * *

Lydia nods and lets go of my hand, pulling the hem of her white tank top down. I try to maintain eye contact and not glance at the small amount of lacey white bra showing.

"So you know the guy who's searching the house right now cause I'm sort of hiding him right now?"

Lydia peered around me as if expecting Scott to jump out.

"Yeah he's Scott. He's actually cool when you get to know him and he's not you know trying to stalk you..."

I try to explain but at that moment Scott came charging out of the house.

"Shit," Lydia muttered.

Lydia jumped behind me in an attempt to hide from Scott but it was too late he had spotted her.

"God he's like a bloodhound," Lydia said in my ear. Her hot breath tickled my ear, her lips brushing against my earlobe.

"Yeah," I whisper back from the corner of my mouth.

Scott came to a skidding stop in front of us with a maniacal grin. Lydia stepped around me and looked Scott up and down, sizing her opponent. Lydia opened her mouth but Lucy came out before anything that would most likely be regrettable could be said. Lucy beamed at the three of us.

"You three met I see, Lydia this is Scott and Stiles. They offered to help us with the move," Lucy said slowly as if she sensed the tension.

Lydia's shoulders relaxed and gave Scott a pleasant grin.

"Hey I'm Lydia," she said calmly like she hadn't been about to attack Scott a second ago.

"Pleasure, I'm Scott." Scott still wore a grin and was staring at Lydia like Americans must have when we received the Statue of Liberty.

I couldn't really blame him though she was hard not to stare at. Yeah she was beautiful but there was obviously something more to her.

"Here Stiles let me take that box you look like you're having a seizure," Lucy offered.

I thanked her and handed the huge box over to her waiting arms. My arms felt numb without the weight. Lydia nudged my arm and it sent an almost painful tingle through my arm. I shoot Lydia an exaggerated glare which she returns with a sweet innocent smile. Lucy headed back into the house with a smile.

"She was worried that I wouldn't make any friends here," Lydia informed me.

"What makes you think we're your friends?" I ask.

"If nothing else your friend Scott here seems pretty eager."

Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed by Scott, hopping into the truck. The three of us grabbed boxes and headed into the house. I would finally got to see the inside of the house since offering Lucy help. The house was bigger than mine, and the floors were a dark wood but apart from that nothing was really different.

"That goes in the kitchen," Lydia said passing by me back on her way back outside.

She points behind her to a door to my right. I go into the kitchen and set the box on a counter. I hurry outside and find Lydia on the other side of couch waiting for me. I grab the underside of the couch and one the count of three we lifted the couch. Carefully I stepped off the truck, waiting for Lydia the arm of the couch jammed my stomach. I dropped the couch slightly breathless but something that felt like a brick landed on my foot. Cursing I shove the couch off my foot. Lydia had dropped her side of the couch which was still in the truck. She hopped down and stood next to me as I sat on the edge of the truck massaging my hurt foot.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asks surveying me hunched over.

I nod and stand up going to my side of the couch again. Out of the corner I could see Lucy coming down the walk away. I pick the couch up again and Lydia and I carry it to the house. Lucy gives me and appreciative smile on our way up to the house. We finally set the couch in the living room and Lydia skipped out the door. We spent almost an hour going back and forth from the house heaving boxes.

Finally Mom came carrying a huge plate of cookies that were slightly deformed but looked better than what I had expected. Lydia greeted my mom with a smile and complimented her on how great the cookies looked. Lucy appeared beside me on the walkway and watched my mom and Lydia fall into conversation.

"This seems like a friendly neighbourhood. It'll be good for Lydia," Lucy said.


End file.
